Eura (3.5e Deity)
=Eura= :\'yü-r&\, \'y&r-&\ Summary::She is the second youngest of the Sosha Genia. She acts to ensure that her good deeds prevail despite the interloping of the other Gods. She holds it in Her action to watch over the coming of the rainy seasons and the rebirth of the lands. She is also worshipped heavily during festival time when the rains come and people want to celebrate. She is also worshipped as a Goddess of fertility and birth. The different races idolize Her in their own images. She resides in the Outer Fields of Nymnelia, the realm at the base of the great central mountain. It is a realm of rolling hills of grasses and scrubland, rivers, lakes and outcroppings of great stones and boulders. Great and small beasts live in the realm and roam about free and safe. Occasional small settlements dot the landscape. On the Material Plane, she is revered mostly by common folk in small, rural villages for all the sway that she holds over their lives. Eura is her only name. Avatars * True Avatar: ''' Eura has no known true avatar. * '''Ephemeral Avatars: She has no standard ephemeral avatar. It is said that any strange woman who appears during festival time may in fact be Eura in disguise, enjoying the revelry of Her celebration. The weapons used by farmers are Her favorites, such as the sickle, scythe and quarterstaff. She may take the guise of a woman, animal, fey or innocent child and wander about the Material Plane to further Her own plans or simply relax and enjoy the world She helps maintain. Dogma Eura teaches that nature does not have to be the enemy of mortal races, and that if nature is embraced and channeled properly, rather than trying to be resisted, cities as well as the wilds can coexist peacefully. However, those that fight against nature will always be taught that they will never win against such forces, and that fighting them will only bring their destruction. Clergy and Temples Many of Eura's clergy are female, and typically they travel with an animal companion. Clerics of Eura may be granted animal companions as though they were 1st level druids in exchange for giving up a granted domain power of their choice. Female clergy is not a restriction, but merely a reflection of the woman's role in small farming communities. Such communities that worship Eura are also typically left alone by the nearby Fey, who might otherwise toy with the encroachment of civilization on their wilderness. Clerics of Eura often dress in the guise of how they imagine their Goddess to appear. Similar to that of a Mother Nature figure, She appears most often in earth tone clothes with sashes, robes and sandals during festival time. Holidays: * Festival: The biggest holiday of the year. Festival lasts for two weeks at the beginning of the spring season centered around the vernal equinox (the week preceding the equinox and the week following). It is a time of games, gatherings, revelry and renewal. Friendly competitions are held, including tests of might, skill and fortitude, as in wrestling, archery and heavy consumption of ale. People gather out in fields and listen to music while sloshing in the mud from the warm rain. At night, they gather around fires, eat big meals, and dress in lavish costumes. They parade through the streets and work off the depression of a long, dead winter. It is a time to reaffirm friendships and make new ones. Festival is truly a great reason to leave an offering in Eura's temples. * Winter Solstice: The solstice is a relaxed holiday centered around eating sweet jarred preserves, telling stories, gathering with friends and family, sharing gifts, and being thankful for everything one has to live for. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Deity